This is the new Lucy
by This is me7
Summary: Lucy gets abandoned. I know I've written one where she gets abandoned before but this is different. She leaves and doesn't want to turn back. Some people come and pick of the pieces of her jigsaw of her life. They all help her but who will she end up falling fall? Did I mention she was half cat? Well I have now. ;)


Seriously? When did my life go so wrong?

 **A/N for those who are waiting for updates on my other two stories, I'm sorry but those might take a while. You see, languages are my worst subjects and that includes English so I completely suck at this. Also I'm really lazy as well as a whole load of things going on at school.**

 **Well enjoy this one!**

No one's p.o.v

It was a normal day at Fairy Tail. Brawls were breaking out everywhere, Erza was snacking on a strawberry cheesecake, Gray was stripping, Elfman was shouting about being a man, Cana was drinking barrels of beer, Mira was serving the guild, Natsu was eating etc. however, there was a new edition: Lisanna. Lisanna was sitting next to Natsu as he stuffed his face with more than possible.

"Let's go on a job together! All of Team Natsu!" Lisanna said.

"Sure!" Natsu replied as he finished his plate, "which one?"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm"

"Stripper! Erza! Wendy! Do you wanna go on a job?" Natsu screamed at them.

They all nodded and headed towards the mission board. They looked intently at the board.

"What about this one?" Lisanna asked.

It was a simple one. Defeat a couple of wyverns that were terrorizing a town. Seemed easy for Team Natsu.

"Let's all meet at the train station at 10 o'clock sharp tomorrow morning." Erza said.

Whilst Team Natsu walked off, Wendy stood with a frown on her face. What about Lucy? Sure they hadn't gone on many jobs together since Lisanna came back but what about this one? Were they bring the celestial mage along or not? **(A/N: edolas happened after the grand magic games and Fairy Tail and Sabretooth still hate each other.** **)**

"Come on Wendy. Let's go pack for tomorrow" Carla, an exceed, said to Wendy.

"Ok! I just need to ask the others a question first." Wendy replied then made her way to the rest of the team "Will Lucy be coming with us?"

"What? That weak slut? Never, she's out of Team Natsu" Natsu replied.

Wendy stared in shock. She couldn't believe Natsu of all people just said that. She looked at the others none of them disagreed, actually, they looked quite happy he said that.

Lucy's p.o.v

 _I can't believe he just said that about me. I thought we were best friends… I mean sure we haven't gone on jobs recently but I never thought I was out of Team Natsu. I wanted to run. I wanted to hide. I wanted to cry._

I didn't do any of those things because I wasn't going to run, I wasn't going to cry, and I was going to be strong. I walked in with a fake smile plastered on my face. I walked up to the mission board and scanned it. There was a perfect one. Look for a missing cat in a forest with monsters in it. Reward 200,000. That was a rather high price for such a simple mission but it didn't matter. The more money the better!

"Mira I would like to do this mission please!" I called to Mira.

"Sure! Stamp it yourself" Mira replied as she was busy talking to Lisanna.

I did. I decided to set off as soon as possible.

 **Time skip-forest at for the mission**

No one's p.o.v

A busty blonde troughed through a forest. If people would have seen her they would have thought she was lost but as a matter of fact she wasn't because luckily for her the cat had a tracker in it. She carried on through the forest before a vulture jumped out in front of her. It was a Vulcan but that was quickly dealt with when she summoned Loke.

"Are you okay my beautiful princess?"

"Stop flirting for once Loke!"

"Awwwwwww you know you love it."

The two of them troughed through the forest, following where the cat was supposed to be. They didn't look to happy as they continued to get many different scratches all over. It was at this point where Lucy started regretting wearing a skirt, not a t-shirt cause the sun was shining brightly and even though the trees sheltered them, they could feel the heat.

"Meow. Meow"

"Do you hear that princess? It sounds like a cat. It's coming from that direction." Loke asked Lucy

"I hear it. The tracker is pointing that way as well. I hope that's the cat we're looking for because I'm starting to get tired." Lucy replied.

"Meow. Meow! MEOW!"

Out of nowhere, I cat sprang from above and jumped right to Lucy it looked rather scared band the pair felt pity on seeing its dirty fur but that vanished quickly when it sank its fangs into Lucy's pale arm.

"Owww!" shouted Lucy. It hurt. A lot.

The cat just looked innocently up at Lucy as it sat on her arms. Lucy was fuming and Loke was debating if he should hurt the cat for biting his master, laugh or do nothing. So far he was doing nothing.

"Well we found the cat…"Loke said to try and break the deadly tension.

"Yeah…" Lucy replied.

The three of them made their way back to the client's house. Then three Vulcans appeared from above, this lead to Loke taking them out. More and more Vulcans kept showing up in twos, threes, or fours. This was appearing rather tiresome for Loke who had to take them all out so Lucy sent him back. She then called Taurus but realised it wasn't necessary. They reached the client's house so Lucy could return the cat that hadn't shut up all the way back.

"Here you go sir. I have brought your cat back." Lucy said politely, with the manners she learnt by her tutors.

"Thank you! As promised, here is your 200,000 jewel reward.

"Thank you! I shall be on my way back now." Lucy replied back.

No one's p.o.v

"The cat bit her. Should we have treated her?" someone whispered.

"Nah, she should have been fine. She should have taken the medicine before coming." A person whispered back.

Lucy's p.o.v

 _Normally I'm not this tired after going out for a mission. I wonder if anything's wrong with me. Nah. I'm fine I'm probably just not as fit as I was and all the walking's taking a toll on me now._


End file.
